


Kisses

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Skyfall, Romance, Spectre never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Kiss:1: to touch with the lips especially as a mark of affection or greeting2: a caress with the lips
Relationships: James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield, James Bond/Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 133
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ficlets written from a set of twenty 'kiss prompts'. 
> 
> At this moment, I have ten ficlets written, which I will be posting over the next several days. I am pausing here to work on a Christmas fic, and once that is finished, the final ten prompts will be filled.
> 
> :)

“be the kiss in my hair  
that no one sees

move, when i move  
sigh, when i sigh...

be that line from a poem  
that i hold in my eyes.”  
― Sanober Khan

*

Prompt: top of head kisses 

**~*007*~**

James slipped quietly into the office to find M just where he knew he would: standing before the large windows, staring out over the Thames.

He closed the door behind him, then slowly crossed the office to join her. He stopped just behind her, close but not touching. He caught her gaze in the glass, and they shared a small smile.

“Taking one last look?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “And remembering.”

“Remembering what?”

“Oh, lots of things. But one particular memory stands out.”

“Which one?”

“Of a brash, young agent swaggering into my office over a decade ago.”

“I don’t swagger.”

Olivia chuckled, as she stepped back, and leaned against his chest. “Yes, you most certainly do.”

“If you say so,” James replied, wrapping his arms around her, pleased when she laid her hands over his. He pressed a kiss into her tousled white hair.

“I do.” She smirked at him in the reflection of the window. “You were so sure of yourself, so cocky.”

“Not much has changed, then.”

“No.”

“Hey! You don’t have to agree so quickly.”

Olivia laughed, then weaved her fingers through his. “I just never thought I’d end up falling in love with you.”

James smiled, and nuzzled her temple. “I am so glad you did. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.”

“You did not.”

“All right, so I fell in lust with you.”

“I don’t believe that either. I’m not your usual type.”

“I thought you would have realized by now that you _are_ my type,” James said. “All those others, they were simply a means to an end; part of the missions. Besides, that’s all finished with now.”

She nodded. “Are you sure this is what you want? Just because I’ve decided to retire, James, doesn’t mean you have to.”

“I’m sure. It’s time,” he replied, then tightened his arms, pulling her closer. “And it means we finally get to be together. Be domestic even.”

“Can you really see either of us being domestic?”

“Not really. But it will be fun giving it a go.”

Olivia laughed, nestling back against him. After several moments of comfortable silence, she spoke in a quiet voice, “I don’t think I am going to miss this as much as I thought I would.”

James smiled, and pressed several kisses to the top of her head. “Neither am I.”


	2. Chapter 2

“tread carefully  
into my life, my dear.

the currents  
are strong.

you will get lost  
in this  
warm ocean  
of my skin.”  
― Sanober Khan

*

Prompt: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

**~*007*~**

Seconds after the door to her flat closed, and she’d turned the lock, Olivia found herself being pulled into James’ arms, his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss as he backed her up against the cool oak.

They moaned loudly.

Both felt it.

Felt the need, the desire… 

The freedom.

They were both free now.

Free to simply be together.

No longer did they need to hide, worrying about their every move being watched; no longer afraid of the consequences if they were found out.

They were free to express, for the whole world to see, their love for each other.

It was a heady feeling, and both were revelling in it.

“Christ, I want you so much,” James murmured against her lips, as he began walking her down the hall.

“I want you, too,” Olivia replied, catching his bottom lip between her teeth, biting him gently.

James groaned, then grunted as he bumped into the small hall table, knocking it over as they stumbled away, still locked in a heated kiss.

Olivia pulled at his shirt, tugging it from his trousers, and slipping her hands underneath to splay her fingers over the hot skin of his back. Suddenly, she felt the room spin, and found herself pinned to the wall, James grinding against her as their kiss grew even more feral.

“James!” she gasped, when he ripped her blouse open, the buttons flying in all directions. Her bra quickly suffered the same fate. “Oh yes!” she hissed, when she felt his hand close around her breast, squeezing the large mound firmly before pinching and pulling her nipple. 

She trailed her hands down to grasp his arse, pulling him against her, smiling into the kiss as she felt his cock swell against her. She moaned her approval when he slipped his thigh between her legs, and ground against it, sending shards of pleasure coursing up through her body.

“So hot,” James groaned into her mouth. As he continued to fondle her breast, his other hand dropped to her side, his fingers clasping the pull on the side zipper, and slowly lowering it.

Without breaking the kiss, he eased his leg out from between hers, stepping back just enough to push her skirt down, letting it puddle on the floor. He ran his hands over her arse, slipping his hands inside her satin knickers to caress her bare flesh.

“Bed!” Olivia muttered into his mouth. “Now!”

“Yes!” James agreed, then kissing her hungrily, he gathered her firmly against him and resumed walking them toward her bedroom.

Together, they ricocheted off the walls in the hallway, hands pulling at each other’s clothing so that when they finally reached the bedroom, they were naked. They tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs before James rolled them over, pinning her to the mattress.

“James,” Olivia moaned, arching beneath him, rubbing her pussy against his cock. “No more foreplay. I want you inside me. Now.”

James nodded, kissed her hard, then reached out to yank open the drawer on the bedside table. Reaching inside, he grabbed the bottle of lube, then pushed himself up so that he was kneeling between her spread legs. Flipping open the cap, James squirted some lube into his palm, snapped the lid closed, then tossed it back into the drawer. Holding Olivia’s gaze, he slicked the cool gel down and up the length of his cock.

Olivia licked her lips, arousal surging through her as she watched him stroke his prick. Unable to wait any longer, she reached out for James, and was surprised when he released his cock to grab hold of her hands and pull her up. He grinned at her as he dropped his hands to her hips, and guided her so that she was straddling his thighs.

Resting one hand on his shoulder, she reached between them with the other to grasp his cock, then shifted closer. She stroked his length a few times, then rose up, putting him in place. Meeting James’ eyes, Olivia sank down on him, taking his cock fully inside her with one smooth glide.

“Mmm… yes,” she hissed, before catching his mouth in a deep kiss.

“I love you,” James whispered against her lips.

“I love you, too,” Olivia whispered back.

James’ fingers danced over her left hip, lightly feathering over the scar there. “Let me know,” he told her softly.

Olivia nodded, then began to rock against him. The thought of going slowly, of taking her time flittered through her mind, but the desire and arousal were too strong. She needed and wanted him too much.

She kissed him hungrily, and began to move faster.

James curled his hands around the cheeks of her arse, guiding her movements; raising and lowering her onto his cock as he thrust up into her. “God, you feel so good,” he murmured, trailing his lips along her jaw to nip at her shoulder. He loved being inside her, feeling her hot and tight and wet around his cock. “So good.”

“James,” she whimpered helplessly, as he pulled her closer, the change in position putting just the right pressure against her clit. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers snaking into his hair, gripping him tightly as she deepened the kiss, and rocked harder and faster.

“That’s it. Ride me, Olivia!” James’ fingers flexed against her arse, squeezing the fleshy globes as she continued to move on him. The hard points of her nipples scored his chest as her breasts bounced between them. “I want to feel you cum around me.”

“Oh god…” Olivia panted, grinding against him with each drive of her hips. She was close. So very close. “James!”

“So fucking sexy,” James murmured huskily. He loved when Olivia gave herself over to her passions and desires. He could feel her inner walls fluttering around his cock and knew she was on the edge of cumming. Splaying one hand against the small of her back, he trailed his other hand up her spine, and slid his fingers into her hair. Curling the digits in the soft strands, he tugged her head back. “Look at me.”

Her eyes locked with his.

“James. Oh god. Oh god, James. I…”

“I know. Take what you need, Olivia. Cum for me.”

Olivia rolled her hips against him, her eyes never leaving his.

“That’s it,” James whispered, the clenching of her sex around his cock growing more acute with each frantic beat of their hearts, until suddenly, she threw her head back and cried out his name.

Her body shuddered against his; her pussy spasming around his cock as she came; his name continuing to spill from her lips in a breathless mantra.

Olivia raised her head, then lowered it to rest her forehead against his as her body continued to quake, her orgasm lingering, buffeting her with waves of intense sensation. Suddenly, she felt James’ arms tighten around her, then her world tilted and she found herself on her back with James looming over her.

His eyes were dark, filled with a hunger and a need that sent a new thrill through her.

“Yes!” she moaned loudly when he thrust his cock back inside her, and immediately began sliding in and out of her. “Oh god, yes, James!”

James groaned.

He’d held back his release as long as he could, wanting and needing her to cum first, and now… James groaned again and slipped his arms beneath her. All he could think about was his need to be closer, to be deeper inside her, to cum and fall over that edge into bliss with her.

He pressed his body more firmly against hers, grinding his pelvis against hers, pushing deeper. “Olivia.” James buried his face in the crook of her neck. “I need… Fuck, I need…”

“I know,” Olivia murmured and trailed a hand down his back to grasp his hip.

“Oh god.” James grunted when he felt her squeeze his arse.

Carding her fingers through his hair, Olivia moved her lips to his ear, whispering in a hot breath, “007.”

“Fuck!” James swore, his hips jerking against her. Everything went white behind James’ eyes as he came, his cock pulsing as she tightened around him; spilling his cum deep inside her with an almost tortured groan of her name.

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed, nuzzling his temple, as his body relaxed against hers. “Happy retirement to us.”

James chuckled, as he nestled deeper into her embrace. “I think I am going to enjoy retirement after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I have woken up…quite sloshed  
from night-mingled rains  
a little drugged, by mountain fogs  
I have been kidnapped  
for years....by a mere kiss.”  
― Sanober Khan

*

Prompt: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

**~*007*~**

Olivia snuggled deeper into James’ embrace, sighing happily in her sleep as his arms tightened around her, holding her close. A soft murmur of her name whispered over her forehead and she smiled against his chest.

She fought against the pull towards consciousness, not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed or the comfort of his arms. 

And then, through the sleepy haze still muddling her brain, she remembered she did not have to. She could stay right where she was; cocooned in James’ embrace.

Olivia smiled.

Her lips moved against his chest, then sleepily trailed along his throat as she shifted closer; her eyes still closed, as she blindly sought his mouth.

She hummed when their lips met, and his parted beneath hers.

They shared several lazy kisses.

“See,” James murmured against her lips. “I told you retirement wouldn’t be all bad.”

Olivia laughed quietly. “No. Not all bad,” she whispered, kissing him deeply before snuggling back into his arms, letting sleep take her once again.


	4. Chapter 4

“For it is up to you and me  
to take solace  
in nostalgia's arms

and our ability  
to create  
the everlasting  
from fleeting moments.”  
― Sanober Khan

*

Prompt: When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead 

**~*007*~**

Leaning against the door jamb between her living and dining rooms, Olivia crossed her arms beneath her breasts, and watched James as he sat at the table, typing away on the computer in front of him. An affectionate smile graced her lips when his brow furrowed, and his nose scrunched up in consternation. He scowled at the monitor.

“There are no supermarkets within walking distance,” he grumbled quietly, then slowly turned to look at her.

Olivia smiled.

She’d wondered if he’d been aware of her presence.

“I always know when you’re nearby,” James told her, as if reading her thoughts.

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“And how do you know?” Olivia straightened up, then walked toward him.

“I just do,” he replied. “I could be blindfolded with earplugs and a nose plug, in a pitch-black room, and I would know if you were there with me.”

Reaching his side, Olivia raised her hand to feather her fingers through his hair. “I would, too,” she told him softly, then laid her hand on his shoulder and looked at the computer. “Why are you concerned about supermarkets.”

“I am concerned that there are none within walking distance.”

“Why?”

“We have no car.”

“Actually, we do,” she replied, biting back a smile when his face scrunched up in confusion. She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, then whispered, “Go look outside.”

James gave her a look, but years of following orders had him obeying the softly uttered command. He stood, then stepping around her, he walked over to the large front window. Pushing aside the curtain, he felt his jaw drop.

“How?” he asked, still staring out the window.

“I bought it,” she answered, moving to stand beside him. She reached out to push the other panel aside so she could follow his gaze outside. 

“You bought it?”

“Yes. Q branch was unable to put yours back together; she was too badly damaged. So, I found one, and I bought it. It’s the same year, and it has been upgraded with all the extras.”

James shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s my retirement present to you.”

Suddenly, Olivia found herself being lifted off the floor and pressed back against the window, James’ body hard against her front. “Thank you,” he said softly, then covered her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily. “Hang on,” he whispered a few moments later, slipping his hands down to cup her arse.

Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him, a small squeal of delight escaping her when James turned away from the window, and holding her close, began carrying her toward the bedroom.

“James?”

“I’m going to thank you properly for my new car.”

Olivia smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along.”  
― Veronica Roth

*

Prompt: throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss

**~*007*~**

The door opened, and Olivia and James entered the flat, each of them carrying bags filled with much needed groceries.

James closed and locked the door, then followed Olivia through the house into the kitchen.

“You’re shaking your head again.”

“That’s because I am still in shock. I can’t believe you did that! And in the middle of the deli aisle.”

“I had to do it. I was given no choice.”

“No choice? How’s that?”

“Those women kept ogling you like you were a piece of meat, and they wanted to take a bite.”

“So, you decided to stake your claim.”

“Yes. They needed to see that you were off limits.”

“And throwing your arms around me and kissing me in the middle of Marks and Spencer was the way to do that?” James put the small quart of ice cream into the freezer, then turned to face her. 

Olivia smiled at him as she replied, “Absolutely.”

He grinned. “You never cease to amaze me.”

She chuckled as she moved across the kitchen, stepping into his personal space. “Let’s hope I never do,” she replied, throwing her arms around him, just as she had in the supermarket, and rubbed her body enticingly against his.

James’s grin grew, his arms slipping around her, holding her body close to his. “Feel free to lay claim to me anytime you wish,” he told her with a grin, before lowering his mouth to hers with a whispered, “Anytime” before kissing her deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

“As I kissed her  
the heat of her body increased,  
and it exhaled a wild,  
untamed fragrance.”  
― Gabriel García Márquez

*

Prompt: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing 

**~*007*~**

James wandered into the living room to find Olivia sitting on the sofa, a cup of coffee in one hand, the newspaper and a pen in the other, and still in her nightgown.

A month into retirement, and he still found moments like these almost surreal.

He and Olivia were living together.

Living and loving. 

Together, out in the open for the whole world to see. 

He smiled, then. It was all so horribly domestic, and he was loving every moment of it.

Still smiling, James slowly made his way over to the sofa, and sank down beside her.

“Morning,” she murmured absently, putting her coffee down on the end table, before filling in several of the boxes of the crossword she was working on.

“Good morning,” he replied, relaxing back into the sofa.

With the exception of the scratching of her pen on the newsprint, it was quiet in the room. James watched Olivia as she concentrated on the crossword.

He loved watching her.

Always had.

She was, truth be told, a delight to his senses. Everything about her stirred him, both physically and emotionally.

Normally, he would be content with simply sitting beside her, enjoying the quiet with her, but today… today he wanted.

He wanted more.

A small smirk play about his lips, then, when he realized he was growing aroused simply watching her tap her pen against her lips as she looked thoughtfully at the crossword.

He wanted her.

With that thought in mind, James leaned closer, then lowered his head to drop a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

He paused a moment, then continued to press light kisses to her soft skin.

“James, what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing?”

“It feels like you’re trying to distract me.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you.”

“Is that so?”

James smiled, hearing the slight catch in her voice. Glancing down, he was pleased to see her nipples tenting the front of her nightgown.

“It is. And, I simply wanted to kiss you,” James replied, as he continued to pepper little kisses all along her shoulders. “I like that I am now free to do so whenever I wish.”

Olivia smiled.

There was that feeling of freedom again.

Folding the newspaper, she placed it and her pen on the side table, then turned toward James.

“I like it, too,” she told him, reaching up to cradle his cheek.

James covered her hand with his, then grasped her wrist and tugged gently. “Come here.”

The smile on her face gave way to a look of affection mixed with desire, as she moved onto his lap; twisting so that she was cradled in his arms. Her head resting against his shoulder, Olivia gazed up at him.

James felt his heart quicken its beat at the love and arousal he could see swirling in her beautiful blue eyes. He ducked his head, brushing his lips over hers before claiming them in a passionate kiss.

When his mouth parted from hers, both were panting softly.

Olivia licked her lips, as she reached up to curl her hand around the back of his head. Her thumb rubbed absently against his cheek. “Feel free to distract me this way anytime, 007.”

“Yes, ma’am. Will do.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I'm oxygen and he's dying to breathe.”  
― Tahereh Mafi

*

Prompt: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”

**~*007*~**

“Kiss me.”

It was a hoarse whisper, almost breathless, as James moved slowly inside her.

Unable to resist the softly uttered plea, James lowered himself down, his chest pressing against hers before he feathered his lips over hers.

“James…”

He smiled, then covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.

Twin moans echoed throughout the bedroom.

Fuck, he loved mornings like this. 

Mornings when they both woke up needy and wanting.

Like this morning.

James had been pulled from an extremely erotic dream about Olivia to find the woman of his dreams fondling his cock. She’d smiled up at him, then lowered her head to take his cock in her mouth. She sucked on the head, swirling her tongue around it, for several minutes, her soft moans and determined strokes making his cock harden further.

Then Olivia had slicked his length with lube.

“I want you,” she’d whispered, then swung her leg over him, straddled him, then sank down on his cock; a deep satisfied groan escaping her.

James had lain beneath her, letting her take him as she saw fit. He’d always loved watching her come undone; using him for her own pleasure, knowing the wait for his own release would be worth it. 

Her pleasure first always. It made his so much better.

And she’d taken hers at an almost excruciatingly slow pace. Circling her hips against his, rocking gently, moving his cock slowly in and out of the warm, wet heat of her pussy until she’d come with a soft cry of his name, and then collapsed onto his chest.

He’d wrapped his arms around her, holding her as her body shuddered, content to enjoy the erratic pulses of her sex around his cock. Once they’d eased, he’d rolled them over so that she was lying beneath him, then had risen up on his arms and begun to move his cock in and out of her.

He’d kept the same slow and steady pace she’s set until she’d whispered her hoarse desire for his kiss, which he’d given her gladly; his body stilling as their tongues met and curled around each other.

As the kiss came to an end, both were panting softly.

“Christ, but you’re a damn good kisser,” Olivia gasped.

“So are you,” James replied, catching her lips again in another passionate kiss.

As they kissed, Olivia drew her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, her heels resting against the cheeks of his arse. She arched beneath him as she trailed her hands up his back to grasp his shoulders; one hand slipped into his hair, her fingers threading through the silky strands. 

“James,” she murmured against his lips. “James, make love to me.”

“Yes,” he replied, and began to slowly move inside her once more.

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed.

They continued to share kisses – soft, nibbling, playful kisses mixed with deeply passionate, hungry kisses - as their bodies rocked lazily together; both content to let their arousal and desire grow slowly.

Finally, the need to come overrode his desire to go slow, to prolong their lovemaking, and with a plea from Olivia to make her come, to feel him come, James pushed himself up on his arms, and began to thrust harder and faster.

“Yes! Oh god, yes, James!” Olivia cried out, lifting herself into each drive of his cock into her pussy. “I… oh!”

Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell open, as she inhaled sharply.

“Olivia!” he groaned, as her entire body tightened around him. Her arms, her legs, her sex, all of them clutching at him as she came. The fierce spasms around his cock had him thrusting harder, pushing deeper, chasing her orgasm as he sought his own release.

When she cried out his name again, her nails biting into his shoulders as another orgasm overwhelmed her, James came with a grunt, his cum splashing against her womb as his cock throbbed within the hot clasp of her pussy.

“Fuck,” he swore softly, then sank down into her embrace.

Their lips met, their bodies shuddering in the shared euphoria of their releases; pleasurable sensations continuing to ripple and pulse through them; slowly fading away and leaving both feeling replete with satisfaction.

Lying in her arms, feeling her heart pounding rapidly beneath his, James kissed the soft skin just behind her ear, as he hoarsely whispered words he never thought he’d hear himself utter; words he’d never had the desire to say until now.

“Marry me.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Every conversation, every cuddle, aver kiss and caress, even every disagreement, adds another brushstroke to the picture of home you paint with the days and hours of your life.”  
― Thomas Kinkade

*

Prompt: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

**~*007*~**

“A big do?” James murmured the question against her lips.

Olivia caught his bottom lip between her teeth. “No. Small,” she replied, with a gentle bite, before kissing him deeply.

“How small?” his words muffled by her questing tongue.

“Very small.”

“You want to elope?”

Olivia kissed the corner of his mouth. “Yes.”

“Okay,” he murmured, as he deepened the kiss once more.

They were lying on the sofa, Olivia stretched out on top of him, enjoying an impromptu make out session.

They’d planned to go out to do some much needed shopping for food, however the weather – an ugly mix of rain and snow – had derailed their plans.

Not that James was complaining, he thought, slipping his hand beneath the jumper Olivia was wearing to stroke the warm skin of her back, pulling her closer as they continued to snog on the sofa in front of the fire burning in the hearth.

“As soon as we can legally do so,” Olivia whispered into his mouth.

James hummed his approval, then thought no more about it as he concentrated on kissing the woman in his arms.

His fiancée.

He smiled against her lips; a part of him still not believing she’d accepted his proposal. He hadn’t planned it. Hadn’t even known he was going to say the words until they’d slipped out in the aftermath of their lovemaking the other day. But the moment he’d uttered them, he’d felt the truth of them in his heart.

James knew they were committed to one another, and did not need a marriage certificate to prove that to anyone, but he’d realized as he’d waited for Olivia to respond, that he wanted to show the world that he belonged to her in every way.

I always have, James thought, as he released the catch on her bra.

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips, feeling her smile as she whispered back, “I love you, too.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Romance is a tender kiss with a lingering promise of more to come.”  
― Tim Campbell

*

Prompt: height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.

~*007*~

“May I help you, sir?”

James looked up from the jewellery display to find a young woman in her mid-thirties standing behind the counter, smiling at him.

“Yes. I’d like to see that ring, please,” he said, pointing at a rather simple looking sapphire ring.

“Of course,” the clerk said, pulling a set of keys from her skirt pocket. She unlocked the cabinet, slid the door aside, then reached inside for the ring James had been looking at. Straightening up, she handed the ring to him.

James held the delicate piece of jewellery in between his fingers, turning it this way and that, as he inspected it.

“Fourteen carat rose gold with a round cut, one carat blue sapphire,” the young lady told him.

James nodded absently, not really paying attention, instead he was picturing the ring on Olivia’s finger. His musings were interrupted by a familiar hand coming to rest on his back.

“Find something you like?”

He turned, a smile gracing his face, as he met her eyes. “As a matter of fact, I have.” He held up the ring so she could see it. “What do you think?”

“Oh, James, it’s beautiful,” Olivia said, lifting her hand to cradle his, bringing the ring closer. “Simple but elegant.”

“Good.” James turned to the clerk. “I’ll take it.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know the cost?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he remarked, then reached for Olivia’s left hand. He slipped the ring on her finger, pleased to see that it was… “A perfect fit.”

“James.” Olivia shook her head. “It’s too much.”

“No it’s not.” He stroked his thumb over the ring on her finger. “And now you have an engagement ring.”

“You’re crazy,” she said, placing her hands on his chest as she rose up on her toes, smiling when he leaned down to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. “But I do love you.”

“Yes, I am,” he agreed. “And I love you, too.”

He kissed her again, then straightened up, and slipped his hand into hers.

“Now, let’s go find some wedding bands.”


	10. Chapter 10

“lean in to kiss me  
in all the places

where the ache  
is  
the most special.”  
― Sanober Khan

*

Prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

**~*007*~**

“Mmm…”

The soft hum sounded over the popping and crackling of the fire.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, then lifted her lips from his, and smiled down at him.

“Do you like it?”

Olivia nodded, her eyes darting to the new sapphire ring adorning her finger. “I still think you spent too much on it, but yes, I like it very much.”

James walked his fingers down her spine, then back up to slip one hand into her hair. “You are worth every penny.”

They held each other’s eyes, then both started chuckling.

“Shit, that was corny,” James remarked with a grin.

Olivia nodded, still laughing softly. “Yes, it was.”

“Doesn’t mean the sentiment isn’t true, however,” James told her.

Her expression softened.

“I’ve never felt this way before. Felt this need to want to spoil someone,” he admitted, as he lightly massaged her scalp. “So you are just going to have to get used to me doing so.”

Olivia smirked, then released an over-dramatic sigh. “If I must.”

James chuckled. “I’m sure it will be difficult for you, but you’ll manage.”

“Somehow,” she agreed, then lowered her mouth to his. “I love you, James,” she whispered before kissing him deeply.

James moaned, his fingers tightening in her hair, his other hand splaying out against the small of her back, as their tongues met and curled around the other. He bent his leg, slipping his thigh between hers and pressing it against her sex.

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed, and rocked against his thigh.

“So hot,” James murmured into the kiss.

She nipped his lips, then began nibbling her way along his jaw; trailing kisses down his throat and flicking her tongue into the dip at the base of his throat. Moving lower, she laved her tongue over his right nipple, took the hard nub between her teeth then suckled for several moments before moving to do the same to his other nipple.

James reached down, combing his fingers through her hair, admiring the play of the firelight in the silvery white strands, and along her damp skin. “You are so beautiful,” he told her softly. “I love you so much.”

Olivia looked up and met his eyes, seeing the truth of his words in the blue depths, and felt her heart swell. Her arousal surged as well when she felt his cock pulse against her belly. Suddenly she was consumed with an overwhelming urge to taste him.

Ducking her head, she pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest, then began inching lowering, trailing a line of kisses down his firm, muscled stomach.

“Olivia.” James’ fingers curled in her hair, just before she reached his cock.

“You don’t want me to?” She raised an eyebrow, as her fingers curled around his length.

“I didn’t say that,” he replied with a grin. “I’d just like to enjoy you, too.”

Heat suffused her body, and she felt her sex throb.

“Swing that luscious arse over here.” He licked his lips suggestively, his grin growing.

Olivia laughed, but did as he asked, turning, then shifting so that she was kneeling over him, her knees on either side of his head, her face level with his cock. God, she couldn’t wait to have him in her mouth, to bring him to the edge, then over it.

James inhaled deeply, the scent of her arousal making his mouth water, and the sight of her swollen, aroused flesh sending a jolt through him. Lifting his head, he dragged his tongue over her sex, then released a warm breath against her. 

“Oh!”

He smiled, then curled his arms around her thighs, and gently parted the swollen lips of her pussy with his fingers before covering her with his mouth. He thrust his tongue inside her, then down to lap at her clit. He sucked the hard, sensitive nub, then groaned against her when Olivia moaned around his cock in response.

With their hands and mouths, they slowly brought each other to the edge of orgasm several times, then pulled back; neither one anxious for their lovemaking to end too soon. Aroused hums, low groans, and the soft smack of lips against each other’s flesh echoed along with the cracks and pops of the fire burning hot in the fireplace beside them.

Before long, it became too much for both of them; the pleasure threatening to overwhelm them.

“Olivia…” James uncurled his arm from around her thigh, and ran his hand along her side. “I’m going to… oh fuck!” he swore, as she took him deep, the head of his cock brushing the back of her throat. He came with a loud shout of her name, his hips lifting off the floor, thrusting his cock into her mouth as he spurted his cum over her tongue.

Olivia moaned, her hand continuing to pump his cock until she’d milked every last drop from him; swallowing every bit he had to give.

“Fuck!” James swore again, his eyes closing as his head fell back against the floor, his orgasm washing over him. At her gentle caress of his balls, he realized she still held his softening cock in her mouth. He opened his eyes and groaned softly at the sight above him. Olivia’s pussy; the delicate flesh swollen, flushed, and creaming both from her arousal and his earlier attentions.

“James!” Olivia gasped, his cock slipping from her lips when he thrust his tongue inside her, and rubbed her clit firmly with his thumb.

“Your turn,” he rasped in between licks and plunges of his tongue. “Cum for me, Olivia. I want to feel you cum.”

“Oh god,” she moaned, and pushed into his touch, grinding her sex against his face.

“Fuck! Just like that,” James encouraged her, increasing the pressure and speed of his thumb against her clit.

Olivia’s head dropped to rest on his thigh with a whimper as the ripples of her orgasm began to grow ever stronger. “James…” She inhaled sharply when he slid two fingers inside her, finding and stroking her g-spot, as he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Suddenly her back arched, and she keened his name as her orgasm crashed over her, her body shuddering with pleasure.

James moaned his delight as her cream flooded his mouth. When her body stilled, James eased his fingers out of her, and let his head fall back to the blanket. 

With a kiss to his thigh, Olivia swung her leg over his head, then turned around, and crawled up his body to curl up against him. She snuggled into his embrace, nuzzling kisses against his neck. 

“Mmm…” she released a contented, satisfied sigh.

“We need to do that more often,” James told her, stroking her hip.

“Yes, we do,” she agreed, then raised her left hand. She nuzzled his neck again, then looked at the sapphire sparkling in the firelight. “I really do love my ring, James.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Soul meets soul on lovers lips.”  
― Percy Bysshe Shelley

*

Prompt: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in

**~*007*~**

James stared at Olivia’s lips.

He loved her lips.

They were soft, and oh so kissable; something he very much enjoyed doing. He could kiss her for hours, and hours on end, and never tire of doing so.

He loved feeling them against his when they kissed; loved the way she would nibble at his bottom lip before running her tongue over them, then ever so slowly coax his lips open in order to kiss him deeply. He loved the taste of her.

He loved feeling her lips against his skin as Olivia trailed kisses over his body. He felt his nipples tighten at the thought of her lips closing around them and sucking on small nubs. In his mind, he could see and feel her lips raining kisses over his chest, then gliding down his stomach. His cock began to grow hard at the memory of all the times she’d taken him between her lips, inside her mouth, and sucked him off until he’d cum.

James closed his eyes, willing his body to calm down.

When he opened them again, and focussed on her lips once more, he found them turned up slightly, smirking. He wouldn’t be surprised if Olivia knew where his thoughts had turned, as she was always telling him he had a one track mind.

James grinned. Where she was concerned, he did indeed.

He gave himself a mental shake, then refocussed his attention on Olivia, and her lips. Lips which were still curved up in a small, amused smirk.

He loved to see her smile. It wasn’t a rare thing, her smile. Olivia smiled often. It was the smile that spread across her face, the smile that reached her eyes that was rare. Though, he had seen more of it of late, which made him happy.

However, it was the small loving smile, the corners of her lips curling up slightly, she gave him when they made love that James loved the most. It would appear on her face as he slowly slid his cock into her sex, joining his body to hers, her eyes holding his in a steady gaze.

It was the smile that told James how much she loved him.

The same lips that had so tenderly kissed and loved him openly these last few months (and secretly for several years before that) had also been the lips to promote him to Double O, and it was from those lips, the orders to kill when necessary had been issued.

James was glad those days were done and over.

They had both served their country faithfully, Olivia more so than him, as James had long ago realized his loyalty was to Olivia before it was to the Crown.

Yes, James loved his country.

He simply loved Olivia more.

She was his everything; a fact he had realized long ago.

That she returned that love as fiercely as he gave it still filled him with wonder and awe.

“James.”

He watched her lips as she softly uttered his name.

“James.”

He raised his eyes to meet hers, not surprised to see them shining bright with a knowing amusement and love.

“Are you going to stare at my lips all evening, or are you going to kiss me?”

James shifted closer, reaching up to cradle her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her lips, then leaned in to feather his lips over hers.

“I love you, Olivia,” he whispered.

“I know,” she whispered back. “I love you, too.”

James smiled.

The sweetest words he had ever known, uttered by the sweetest lips he had ever kissed.

He covered her mouth with his, running his tongue over her lips before slipping between them to deepen their kiss.

James loved Olivia’s lips.


	12. Chapter 12

“I wish to stay drenched  
forever  
in those rain-blue eyes  
in those...soul-reaching crystals

not moving a muscle  
nor breathing  
just  
savoring  
this turquoise ache  
against my heart.”  
― Sanober Khan

*

Prompt: being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards 

**~*007*~**

Olivia watched James as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, grumbling under his breath and gesturing angrily.

“James. What’s wrong?” she asked.

He stopped, then turned to look at her.

Olivia met his stormy gaze.

“That young clerk at the supermarket, you know the one.”

“The redhead.”

“Yes.”

“What about her?”

“She propositioned me.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip, fighting against the smile she could feel wanting to break free, but James saw the mirth in her eyes.

“It’s not funny, Olivia.”

“Actually, it is. And a little ironic.”

James’ shoulders slumped, as his whole body seemed to sag. “I know. However, in my defense, all those times were in service to the crown. You know that. None of those women were ever my type.”

Olivia’s gaze softened, and she nodded. “I know,” she said softly. “So what happened?”

“We were talking as she was cashing me out, and she asked me out. I declined, and informed her that I was engaged to be married. She didn’t believe me, and asked me who I was engaged to, as she’d never seen me with anyone but, and I quote, ‘that little old lady with the white hair’, end quote. I explained to her that you were my fiancé and she laughed.”

James frowned.

“And that upset you.”

“Yes. It pissed me off, especially when she went on to say that she thought you were my mother.”

Olivia sighed. 

She hated when people made that mistake about them as well, however, “We knew it would happen, James. We knew when we retired, and no longer had to hide our relationship, that we would run into people like this. People who only saw the difference in our ages, and not what we feel for each other.”

“It still pisses me off, though.”

Olivia smirked. “I know. It does me as well.”

He sighed, then dropped down onto the sofa.

Olivia walked over to him, moving to stand between his legs. She raised her hand and began to feather her fingers through his hair. “In the end, the only thing that matters, is how we feel about each other. I love you. I love you so much I ache with it. And I know you love me.”

“I do. So fucking much. You are everything to me. You always have been.”

Olivia smiled, then cradled his face between both hands.

Slowly, she leaned down and brushed her lips over his; soft, whispering caresses and small flicks of her tongue, before she covered his mouth with hers, and kissed him deeply.

She poured everything she felt for him into the kiss, smiling against his lips when she felt his hands on her hips, drawing her closer as he kissed her back.

Eventually the kiss slowed, then tapered off.

Olivia raised her head, and opening her eyes, found James’s eye still closed. She absently stroked the corners of his mouth with her thumbs.

A small smile played about his lips, and a soft hum of contentment buzzed through him.

Slowly, after several heartbeats, his eyes opened, and he gazed up at her.

Olivia’s heart skipped a beat at the endless love she could see swimming in the deep blue depths of his eyes. The same love she knew was reflected in her own blue eyes.

“Feel better now?” she asked softly.

James nodded.

“Good.”

His smile grew, and he drew her even closer.

“I love you, soon to be Mrs. Bond.”


	13. Chapter 13

“With him, life was routine; without him, life was unbearable.”  
― Harper Lee

*

Prompt: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

**~*007*~**

James walked into the kitchen to find Olivia sitting at the table, enjoying a bagel and cream cheese, and working on the day’s crossword.

“Good morning,” he said softly, crossing over to her, then leaning down to kiss her cheek, which she offered with a tilt of her head.

“Enjoy your lie in?” she asked, as he moved further into the kitchen, heading for the coffee machine.

“Yeah,” he replied, then stopped.

Had he just… had she… 

James looked back at Olivia, who was still happily working away on the crossword, and nibbling at her bagel.

He nodded, and a smile slowly curled the corners of his mouth.

They’d done it.

They had actually done it with out even truly trying.

A small snort of laughter escaped him before he could stop it.

“What’s so funny?” Olivia asked, lifting her eyes from the crossword to look at him. She gave him a quizzical look, finding him standing in the middle of the kitchen. “James?”

“We’ve actually done it.”

“Done what?”

He grinned. “We’ve domesticated ourselves.”

“We have done no such thing,” Olivia protested.

“But we have,” James said. “What happened a few moments ago only proves my point.”

“What just happened?”

“When I came into the kitchen, you continued doing your crossword and eating your bagel, and simply tilted your head for me to kiss your cheek. If that’s not us having slipped into a domestic routine, or at least the start of one, then I don’t know what one is.”

Olivia laughed and shook her head. “You would have preferred to have me naked on the table?”

James’ eyes narrowed, arousal shooting swiftly through him at the thought of her wearing nothing, sitting on the table waiting for him to feast on her. He grinned, then. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Olivia snorted, laughing yet again. “You --”

“—have a one track mind,” he finished with her. “We know this already.”

Her eyes danced with amusement.

“Seriously, James, you did want us to have a go at being domestic,” she reminded him.

“I was being a smartarse.”

Olivia smirked as she pushed her chair back, then stood and began to saunter toward him. “You? A smartarse? Never.”

James snorted, his eyes on the exaggerated sway of her hips. 

Olivia smirked, another soft snort of laughter escaping her. “There is nothing wrong with being domestic, James.”

“I know.”

Reaching him, she placed her hands on his chest, and gazed up at him. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized, “It frightens you. Why does being domestic frighten you?”

“It’s not so much being domestic,” he began. “I rather like the idea of us being domestic.” He paused, resting his hands on her hips. “Of us being normal, everyday citizens. It’s just --” 

“You don’t want to lose your edge.”

James nodded. “I’m afraid that if I become too complacent, too domesticated, that I won’t be able to properly protect you. And the thought of something happening to you – I can’t go through that again.”

“Nothing will happen to me.” Olivia slid her hands up to rest on his shoulders, then rose up to give him a light kiss and whispered, “You will never lose your edge, 007. It’s just not in you to do so.” She lifted her hand to cradle the side of his face. “I will have you know; I trust you with my life. I always have. And I feel safer with you, here now, than I’ve ever felt.”

James drew her closer. “I trust no one more than I trust you.”

She smiled. “Bodes well for our married life, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely.” He grinned, then reached between them to tug on the belt of her robe. “Just promise me that one day soon, I’ll walk in here to find you naked on the table. I can think of no better way to start my day than eating you for breakfast.”

Olivia collapsed against his chest as she was consumed by laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little angsty. Not sure what they were thinking. These ficlets were supposed to simply be fluffy ones... but alas, they changed their minds. We'll make it up to you in the next one.

“Apologizing does not always mean you're wrong and the other person is right. It just means you value your relationship more than your ego.”  
― Mark Matthews

*

Prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper, “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more

**~*007*~**

Olivia stared at the flames, the sound of the front door slamming still echoing in her ears.

They’d had a fight.

Oh, it hadn’t been their first fight. 

No. That ship had long since sailed.

Their first fight had been years ago; the first time they’d finally given in their attraction and fucked each other senseless.

In spite of the anger she felt from their fight, a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips at the memory of that night. 

They’d been insatiable, unable to get enough of each other; fulfilling every fantasy they each had.

But when morning had come, when they’d had to face the new day and return to the fishbowl that was their lives, bitterness had crept in. On both their parts. And they’d fought. Neither one, James especially, was happy at having to hide their relationship.

She was a widow, he’d pointed out. He was single. What did it matter?

His points had been valid, but he hadn’t considered the bigger picture. They couldn’t, as much as both wanted, simply walk into Six holding hands. They couldn’t be seen to be in any sort of relationship except that of M and Double O. And she definitely could not be seen to show him favouritism of any kind, beyond that which she was already accused of doing. Because, even though she was the head of MI6, there were people she had to answer to, and being a woman, it only made things more difficult.

Angry, James had left the flat.

They’d made up a few days later when both had realized they were more miserable apart than simply being together when they could be. And they’d had several more fights in the years that followed, but each time, they’d made up after they’d both had time to cool down.

But tonight… tonight had been the first time they’d fought since retiring and he’d asked her to marry him.

And of all things to fight about, they’d fought over where to go on their honeymoon.

Olivia shook her head. 

She wanted to go somewhere tropical, somewhere exotic with lots of warm sunshine. 

James wanted to take her to Venice.

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes.

_“Why Venice?”_

_“It’s a beautiful city.”_

_“I know it is.”_

_“It’s also a city full of old romance.”_

_“I know.”_

_“But you still don’t want to go, do you?”_

_“No. I’ve been to Venice, James.”_

_“As have I, but **we** haven’t been, Olivia.”_

_“There are a lot of places **we** haven’t been. We could visit any one of them. Perhaps even find a spot neither of us have been before.”_

_“I’m trying to plan the perfect honeymoon for us.”_

_“I know you are.”_

_“Then why are you making it so difficult?”_

_“I am doing no such thing. I simply do not want to honeymoon in Venice. It’s a large world, James. Pick a spot.”_

_“I have.”_

_Olivia’s eyes narrowed, a sudden surge of anger swelling within her. “Christ, you’re being so stubborn.”_

_“Me!? I’m being stubborn?”_

_“Yes. You. Why does it matter where we go on our honeymoon, so long as we’re together? We could go to Niagara Falls for all I care. It’s the honeymoon capital of the world after all.”_

_“Niagara Falls! As if I would take you someplace so cliched.” James scowled, then turned and walked away._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I need some air,” he replied._

_“James, we’re in the middle of a discussion.”_

_“Argument, you mean.”_

_“No. A discussion. And we’re not finished.”_

_“I am,” he told her. Reaching the hall, he looked back at her. “I really wanted to take you to Venice,” he said in a quiet voice, then left._

_Seconds later, she heard the door open, then slam shut._

Olivia sighed, not surprised to feel tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away, refusing to let them fall. 

It was just a silly argument. And not their first, she reminded herself.

“So why does this one feel so much worse?” she wondered aloud.

Why had his leaving the flat the way he had, enveloped in that quiet anger, left her feeling so unbalanced? 

Wrapping her arms around herself, Olivia stepped closer to the fire, and hoped James would return soon. She needed to talk with him, to explain why she couldn’t spend her honeymoon in Venice. She knew, once he heard her reasons, he would understand.

She watched the flames dance in the fireplace, but could not feel their warmth. Her eyes closed, and she bowed her head as the tears threatened to fall again. A few escaped, trickling down her cheeks. She reached up, swiping at them angrily. She hated crying.

Taking a deep breath, she held it for a moment to centre herself, then slowly exhaled and opened her eyes. Staring at the flames, Olivia sought to marshal her thoughts and find the words to try to make James understand her reluctance to honeymoon in Venice.

Her head came up a little at the sound of the front door opening, but she made no move to leave her spot in front of the fireplace. Seconds later, she heard his footsteps in the hall, followed by the muted footfalls as he walked across the carpet to join her before the hearth.

He stopped just behind her. Close but not touching.

Without saying a word, Olivia leaned back, sighing when James wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her firmly against his chest.

James leaned his forehead against the back of her head. “So, Niagara Falls?” he said softly, his breath stirring her hair. A small sound, an almost laugh combined with a sob, escaped her, and the remaining tension left her body. She covered his arms with hers, and sagged back against him.

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I,” Olivia replied, tilting her head toward him. 

James nuzzled her temple. “I realized, while I was out walking, why you don’t want to go to Venice for our honeymoon,” he began, then paused. “Vesper.”

Olivia’s body tensed again at the softly uttered name.

Vesper.

The woman Olivia had very nearly lost James to. 

Olivia closed her eyes. 

She and James had not been together then, but it had still hurt when James had chosen to leave Six to be with the young accountant. That’s when she realized she felt more for her newly promoted Double-O than the usual affection and pride she held for her agents.

“I realize she’s the reason you don’t want to go there, but she’s not the reason I want us to go there,” James told her. “I love Venice. I always have, but she ruined it for me.” He shook his head against hers. “I never wanted to go there with her.”

“Why did you?”

“She insisted. I knew, even then, that she was not the person I wanted to be there with.”

“James?” she whispered, shaking her head. He couldn’t be saying what she thought he was.

“Is it so hard to believe?” he asked. “I’ve told you numerous times, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“But you still left me for her,” Olivia said. “Six,” she corrected. “You left Six for her, and you resigned by email no less.”

“It was the only way,” he told her, closing his eyes and pressing his face into her hair. “I wouldn’t have been able to leave you if I had done so in person.” His arms tightened around her. “I did not want to leave.”

“Still, you chose to go with her.”

“Yes. I knew if I stayed with Six, I would pursue you, and to hell with your marriage,” James said. “I wanted you that much.”

“I wouldn’t have resisted,” Olivia admitted.

“I know that now,” he replied, having since learned that Olivia’s marriage to Laurence was one of convenience.

“Did you love her?” Olivia asked a few moments later.

“No. I thought I did, but I realize now,” he reached up to cradle her cheek, turning her face toward him and pressing his lips to her cheek, “what I felt for her wasn’t love. I did care about her, but no, I did not love her. And her betrayal killed whatever positive feelings I may have had.” 

“And her deal with White to save your life?”

“I don’t believe that was done out of any feelings she may have held for me, but more so to save her own arse. She offered me to them,” James said. “You remember what White said when we had him in Italy?”

Olivia nodded. “He felt, if she hadn’t died, that you would have gone over to them. That you’d have done anything for her.”

James shook his head. “That never would have happened. It would have meant betraying you, and that is something I could never do. I may not have always followed orders, or checked in as often as you liked, but betraying you,” He shook his head again. “Doing so would have meant losing your respect, and I worked too hard to earn that. I worked too hard to become a Double-O. I never would have left Six.” His arms tightened around her. “I never would have left you.”

“But you did.”

“Technically, I guess I did. But only briefly. Because I knew the moment I sent the email that I’d made a mistake,” he admitted. “If you hadn’t called me the following morning to tell me the money was gone, I would have called you and asked you to ignore my resignation.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I knew then I wasn’t ready for that life. I wasn’t ready to settle down and live the quiet life. I still craved the excitement, the intrigue of being an agent.” James nuzzled her temple again, and said softly, “I still wanted you.”

“And now?”

“Now, I want that life with you,” he said. “Not just the quiet life; I want both with you. I want us to enjoy the quiet life and the excitement. I think we deserve to enjoy the best of both worlds. Together.”

“I think we do, too.” Olivia turned in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and smiling when he rested his cheek against the top of her head, and held her close. 

“I do want to go back to Venice,” James said, his voice low. “I want to love the city again. And, I want the memories of it to be of you, of us. I want them to be happy ones. That’s my reason for wanting to go back.” He rubbed his hands up and down her back. “However, our honeymoon is not the right time for that.”

Olivia lifted her head from his chest, and met his eyes.

“Our honeymoon should be special. Free from any memories other than those we make together.”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“So, why don’t we look up some ideas online? Check out some travel sites.”

“I like that idea.”

James smiled, lifting a hand to cradle the side of her face. “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have walked out like I did.”

“I know. It’s all right. It’s not our first fight.” James smirked and nodded. “And it won’t be our last,” she finished, nuzzling her cheek into his palm, as she reached up to curl her hand around the back of his head. She gently tugged him down, brushing her lips over his. “Or, we could just go to Niagara Falls,” she said, then kissed him deeply.

James broke off the kiss. “I’m sorry. Are you sure you --”

Olivia’s lips covering his again cut him off, as she wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers threading in his hair. “I’m joking. I do not want to go to Niagara Falls for our honeymoon,” she murmured against his lips. “No matter how magnificent the Falls are.”

“Or how friendly the Canadians are?”

“That, too,” Olivia said, tilting her head back to gaze up at him. “The only person I want to be friendly with on our honeymoon is you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” James replied, then grinned as he dropped his hands to her hips. “Care to get friendly now?”

Olivia’s eyes twinkled at him as she pressed closer. “Always.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Devour me.  
I'll become part of you and always be with you.”  
― Matsuri Hino

*

Prompt: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

**~*007*~**

James wandered into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Fuck!” he swore softly.

He’d expected to find Olivia sitting at the table enjoying her usual morning bagel with cream cheese and a coffee, and working on the daily crossword puzzle.

He hadn’t expected… 

“Fuck!” he swore again, arousal slamming into him.

Perched on the table, nibbling on a cream cheese covered bagel, naked as the day she was born, was his wife to be.

He was instantly hard, his cock straining against his jeans.

“Good morning, James.” Olivia’s husky voice, laced with a combination of amusement and desire, washed over him. 

She was a feast for his eyes and he happily devoured every inch of her, his mouth watering in anticipation of doing more than simply gazing at her.

Yes, her skin was not firm and tight; her breasts were not perky and sitting high on her chest; her stomach was not flat and smooth. She was not a young woman. Still, her body, wrinkles and all, aroused him like no younger woman’s body ever had. Perhaps it was some sort of kink, but James did not care. He loved Olivia – every delicious inch of her.

He reached down to adjust himself, then slowly began to walk toward her.

“Hungry?” she asked, with a teasing lilt in her voice.

“Ravenous,” he replied, stopping just before her. He leaned over her, placing both hands on the table on either side of her. 

“Mmm, good. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all,” Olivia told him, placing her bagel on the table beside her.

James grinned. “As such, I plan to eat my fill and then some.”

He ducked his head, pressing his lips to hers in a small, gentle kiss. He pulled his mouth from hers, and met her eyes. They held each other’s gazes for just an instant, before their mouths came together in a hungry, devouring kiss.

“James!” Olivia gasped when his lips parted from hers, and began a hot, wet trail down her body. 

His tongue flicked in the hollow of her throat, before he moved lower, kissing the soft skin between her breasts. He rubbed his cheek against the side of her breast, nuzzling the large mound with a low moan.

He loved her breasts.

He loved feeling the weight of them in his hands or feeling them heavily encasing his cock. He loved feeling their softness against his cheeks as he pressed the large mounds to either side of his face while he kissed the smooth skin of her chest. He loved her nipples, and the way they would grow hard and tighten as he teased them with his fingers and tongue. 

Christ, he could feast on her breasts for hours. 

And have done, he thought with a grin, as he kissed his way along her breast, then took her right nipple between his lips.

A low moan reached his ears, and he smiled around Olivia’s nipple as he suckled the sensitive tip, swirling his tongue around it before drawing her nipple deeper into his mouth, sucking harder. Olivia moaned again, the sound shooting straight to his groin as he licked and kissed his way to her left breast.

After kissing the entire mound, and sucking on and nipping her nipple with his teeth, James surged up her body to catch her mouth in a ravenous kiss. He murmured against her lips, Olivia smiling in response, as he then began kissing his way back down.

He dropped a kiss to each pebbled nipple, then continued lower; kissing and nuzzling his way down her belly until her reached the thatch of white curls.

James placed a kiss to soft white curls, then reached over for the chair beside him, pulling it closer, then sat down. He scooted closer, positioning himself so that he was seated between her parted knees. He glanced up at her with a smile, as he ran his hands over her legs, stroking her calves and knees, then grasping her ankles and guiding her legs up onto his shoulders.

Dropping his eyes to her exposed pussy, James licked his lips, groaning softly as the scent of her arousal filled his senses. He leaned closer, inhaling deeply, then pressed a kiss to each inner thigh as he curled his arms around them, his fingers brushing against her curls. He gently parted the lips of her sex, licking his lips again at the sight of her slick, pink flesh.

“Let the feast begin,” he murmured, then dragged his tongue up her sex. He repeated the action several times before focussing his attention on her clit. He flicked the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue, then closed his lips around it, sucking firmly.

“Oh… mmm…” Olivia moaned, reaching out to thread her fingers in his hair. He’d barely touched her, and she was already on the verge of what she knew would be the first of many orgasms. Arousal hummed through her body, and had been all morning as she anticipated his reaction to finding her waiting for him.

He’d reacted as she’d hoped; as she’d known he would.

James loved going down on her. Something Olivia was eternally grateful for, as he did so with such enthusiasm, making her cum numerous times before taking his own pleasure.

This morning would be no exception, she thought, as the familiar sensation of impending orgasm began to grow under the constant pressure of James’ lips and tongue. When he pressed two long, thick fingers inside her, curling and rubbing them against her g-spot, Olivia gasped, then fell back onto the table.

She came with a soft cry of his name.

James growled and continued his assault on her sensitive flesh – licking and sucking until she was writhing on the table, whimpering his name, as he made her cum again and again. Her fingers fisted in his hair, tugging hard on the soft strands while pushing his face harder against her. He loved when she did that, he thought as he thrust his tongue deep inside her, his thumb keeping a constant rubbing pressure on her clit.

He could feel her thighs quivering against the sides of his face, the muscles flexing as her heels dug into his back with each climax he pushed her into.

“James. Oh… oh god. Fuck, James!” Her grip in his hair became almost painful. “James, no more. I – I can’t,” she pleaded with him, then cried out again, as yet another orgasm rolled over her.

James lapped at her sex, happily consuming her release, then lifted his mouth from her. He pressed a kiss to each thigh, then eased her legs off his shoulders, holding her feet in his lap as he sat back on the chair.

He grinned as he looked at her lying on the table. Her skin flushed and stained in the aftermath of her repeated orgasms, her pussy wet and swollen, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted for breath.

She was, in James’ opinion, glorious.

And she was his.

He knew Olivia would not appreciate the primal thought, but it was true nonetheless. She was his, and he was hers.

He watched as Olivia sat up, her breasts swaying slightly with the movement, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. She smiled at him.

“You need to be naked. Right now,” she told him, looking pointedly at his jeans.

James grinned. He got to his feet, pulling his shirt off as he rose, then quickly removed his jeans. He reached for his cock, stroking it lightly as he watched her eyes drop to watch him.

“Sit down,” Olivia said, her voice low and husky, as she slipped off the table.

She pointed to the chair.

James nodded and sat down, still stroking his cock.

Olivia sank down between his knees, sliding her hands up his thighs. “You’re not the only one feeling ravenous, James,” she husked at him, tracing her finger up the underside of his cock.

James groaned, then spread his legs more as she shuffled closer still.

Olivia curled her cool fingers around the thick shaft, her thumb wiping at the drops of pre-cum dribbling from the flushed head and smoothing it down his length. Flashing him a sly grin, she lowered her head and placed a chaste kiss to the head of his cock. 

“Oliv…” James started to whine, then finished on a groan as she closed her lips around his cock, “…ia.”

Olivia chuckled, then began to gently suck, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head.

“Fuck!” James swore, reaching out to lay his hand on her head, as Olivia took him deeper inside her mouth.

She stroked his length, her small hand moving in counterpoint to the bobbing of her head as she moved him in and out of her mouth. Her other hand snaked up his torso, rubbing his belly, then traveling higher to play with his nipples, pinching and pulling the small nubs before dropping down to cup his balls.

James’ head fell back, and he stared unseeingly at the ceiling as pleasure rolled over him. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

She chuckled again, the sound vibrating around his cock and shooting up his body. She pulled him from her mouth. “Soon,” she told him, then proceed to lick a line down the length of his cock.

James lifted his head, and looked down at her. Olivia’s eyes danced with a mixture of amusement and desire. A combination James had never been able to resist.

He shook his head.

“No,” he said, and grasped her upper arms. He gently pushed her away, then stood, pulling her up with him. He gathered her into his arms, ducking his head to kiss her. “Now. I need you now.” 

Olivia hummed.

James smirked, and lifted Olivia up so that she was sitting on the edge of the table. He stepped between her legs, then reached down to cup her pussy. “Are you wet enough?” he asked, slipping two fingers inside her.

He grinned.

She was.

Wet and hot.

Olivia gasped when he ran his thumb over her clit as he eased his fingers out of her. 

Grasping his cock, he positioned himself at her entrance.

Their eyes locked.

“Yes!” Olivia hissed, as he slowly pushed inside her. “Mmm… yes… just like that.”

She loved when he took his time; allowing her to feel every inch of him sliding inside her, filling her, stretching her. It felt… “So good, James.”

James leaned forward, catching her lips in a loving kiss as he continued to press his cock into her. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips, once he was fully inside her. “I love you so much, Olivia.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, then tightened her inner muscles around his cock. She trailed her hands down his back to his arse. “Now, 007, fuck me!”

James snorted a laugh. “Yes, ma’am!”

He gave her another hard kiss, then holding tight to her hips, he began thrusting his hips against her, moving his cock in and out of her slick heat. Within minutes, they were riding each other hard, James driving himself hard into her over and over, Olivia meeting every thrust, squeezing around him.

“James! Oh god, I need… make me cum!” Olivia pleaded with him. “James!”

James slipped a hand between them, his fingers unerringly finding her clit. He rubbed and circled the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Olivia cried out, bucking into his touch, as intense pleasure began spiking through her. James thrust harder in response, and was rewarded seconds later when Olivia’s breath hitched and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him to her as she came, keening his name.

James drove into her a few more times before the delicious spasms of her pussy triggered his orgasm. He came with a grunt, his cock pulsing, spilling his cum deep inside her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Fuck,” he groaned.

A few moment later, he dropped a kiss to her shoulder, then raised his head.

“Have you had enough?” Olivia asked, a coy smile playing about her lips.

James shook his head, and grinned. “Never. I will never have enough of you.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I could cuddle him, the adorable pain in the arse that he is”  
― Jodi Ellen Malpas

*  
Prompt: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap 

**~*007*~**

“I can’t believe it’s tomorrow.”

“Neither can I. Are you ready?”

James nodded. “More than ready. Anxious even.”

Olivia smiled. “Me too,” she whispered, then snuggled deeper into his embrace.

They were sitting together on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of the fire burning in the hearth; Olivia curled up in his lap, her head on his chest, tucked under his chin; James’ arms wrapped securely around her.

“No second thoughts?”

James shook his head. “None whatsoever.”

She felt him press a kiss into her hair.

“I love you, Olivia. And I cannot wait to be your husband.”

Olivia lifted her head from his chest and tilted it back to look at him. She smiled, feeling her heart swell with the love she could see in his eyes. “And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

James smiled and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly. “Christ, we’re corny.”

Olivia laughed into the kiss. “Yes we are,” she agreed, continuing to brush light kisses to his lips. “But after everything we’ve endured to reach this point, I think we’re entitled to be.”

His large hand cradled the side of her face and he stroked his thumb lightly over her cheek. “Yes, we most certainly are.” He kissed her deeply, then raised his head to meet her eyes, his twinkling with amusement. “Let’s hope that never changes. I rather like us being corny.”

Olivia laughed, then reached up to curl her hand around the back of his head. “So do I.”

He grinned, then laughed with her, before ducking his head to kiss her once more. 

Soft moans sounded over the crackling of the fire, as they shared a deep, loving kiss that seemed to go on forever, leaving them both breathless when their lips finally parted. They shared tender smiles, then Olivia laid her head on James’ shoulder once again, and snuggled back into his embrace.

Both were content to simply hold each other, knowing lovemaking would come later. For now though, cuddled together on the sofa, sharing occasional soft kisses, Olivia and James found themselves happily contemplating what changes tomorrow would bring, and their future as Mr. and Mrs. Bond.


	17. Chapter 17

“A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences.”  
― Dave Meurer

*

Prompt: a gentle “I love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

**~*007*~**

Olivia starred at her reflection with a critical eye.

Not bad for a seventy-two year old broad, she thought, smoothing her hands down the front of her dress.

“Not bad at all.”

Olivia turned.

“You look beautiful,” James told her from the doorway of their bedroom.

“You look pretty damn good yourself,” she replied, raking her eyes over him. “Damn, but you wear a tux well.”

James grinned, then made his way over to her. He laid his hands on her shoulders, his fingers slipping beneath the thin straps of her dress. “You look exquisite in this dress,” he said. “The colour is perfect.”

“I’d hoped you would like it.”

“Olivia, you would look good wearing a paper bag.”

“And you, 007, are completely biased.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true, M.”

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

“Are you ready?” 

She looked herself over in the mirror once more, then nodded. She turned to face him, laying her hand on his chest. “Let’s go get married.”

**~*007*~**

“James and Olivia, you have made the declarations required by law. And with your vows, you have made a solemn, binding contract with each other in the presence of your witnesses. I am pleased to tell you that you are now husband and wife. You may…”

James lowered his head to feather a soft kiss to his new bride’s lips. “I love you, Olivia Bond,” he whispered, then drew her into his arm as he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer as she responded to her new husband’s amorous kiss, moaning softly when James’ arms tightened around her.

Several minutes later, they parted, resting their foreheads together as they panted softly.

“I love you too, James Bond,” Olivia replied softly.

Neither one noticed the silly grins on the faces of their friends, who had come to witness their nuptials, as they began to kiss once again.


	18. Chapter 18

“The best relationships in our lives are the best not because they have been the happiest ones, they are that way because they have stayed strong through the most tormentful of storms.”  
― Pandora Poikilos

*

Prompt: hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp

**~*007*~**

Soft music floated on the warm air, as James and Olivia swayed to the melodious strains.

“Happy?”

“Very.”

Olivia felt James smile against the top of her head, and tightened her arms around him, nestling deeper into his embrace as they continued to dance.

If you can call this dancing, she thought, chuckling to herself. 

They were holding each close, arms wrapped around each other, barely moving to the music playing on the stereo in the corner.

“This was a good idea.”

“I think so, too.”

“I’m glad you thought of it.”

Olivia lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him. “So am I.”

James chuckled, then ducked his head to kiss her.

After the ceremony, they had enjoyed a delicious dinner with their friends and witnesses – Mallory, Tanner, Moneypenny, and Kincade – at one of London’s more posh restaurants, then they’d slipped away, not telling a soul where they were going.

They had simply gone home.

They’d locked the door and drawn all the curtains, effectively shutting out the world.

Once alone in the safety and privacy of their flat, James had removed his tuxedo jacket, tossing it onto the back of the sofa, kicked off his shoes, removed his socks, then made his way over to the stereo. As he’d done that, Olivia had removed her shoes, then headed for the fireplace, turning it on with a flick of a switch.

Meeting in the centre of the room, in front of the fireplace, they’d moved into each other’s arms and had begun swaying to the romantic notes filling the room.

The kiss tapered off into a series of soft, feathery touches of lips, ending with their foreheads resting together.

“Mrs. Bond,” James whispered against her lips with a smile.

“Mr. Bond,” Olivia whispered back, her lips curling upwards as well.

They continued to sway with the music, their mouths coming together again in a deep kiss. As they kissed, Olivia tugged James’ shirt free from his trousers. She slipped her hands beneath the material and began drawing gentle circles on the small of his back, lightly scratching the sensitive skin.

James gasped out of the kiss. His eyes met hers, the heat in them sending shivers down his spine.

“I want you,” she told him, her voice husky with desire, her fingers dancing up and down his spine. She slid her hands out of his shirt, then laid them on his chest, and fingered the top button.

James gripped her hips and drew her closer, pressing his erection into her belly. “I want you, too.”

“So I can feel.” Olivia smiled as she began to unbutton his shirt. 

James chuckled. He released her hips to remove his cufflinks, and tossed them over onto the sofa, then slipped his arms around her, resting his hands on the curve of her arse. “Shall we move to the bedroom?”

Olivia shook her head, as she continued releasing buttons. “I want to make love right here.”

“Making love to my wife by firelight,” James murmured, sliding a hand up her back to grasp the zipper pull. “I won’t argue with that.”

“I didn’t think you would,” she replied, slipping her hands inside his shirt to stroke his bare chest.

James grinned, then leaned down to brush his lips over hers, as he slowly pulled the zip down. When he could go no further, he stepped out of her arms, then moved to stand behind her; turning her slightly so she was facing the fireplace.

He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. Slipping his fingers beneath the thin straps, he drew them off her shoulders, then down her arms, lowering the top of her dress as well.

“Oh fuck!” James swore when he discovered Olivia was not wearing a bra.

Olivia chuckled, then moaned when he took her breasts in his hands.

James rested his chin on her shoulder and lowered his gaze to watch as he played with her breasts, squeezing the large mounds and teasing her nipples into hard points with his fingers. He pressed his cheek against hers.

“I know,” she said, covering his hands with hers. “You love my breasts.”

James grinned and nodded. “Almost as much as I love you.” He brushed a kiss against her cheek as he continued to massage them. “They’re magnificent.”

Olivia’s hum of amusement became one of pleasure when James thrust against her, his cock hard against her back. “James.”

He kissed her cheek again, then released her breasts to resume pushing her dress over her hips, letting it fall to the floor at her feet.

“Fuck!” James swore again.

Except for the pair of sapphire blue suspenders and sheer black stockings, Olivia was naked in his arms.

“You weren’t wearing anything beneath your dress all this time?”

“No.”

“Oh god,” James whimpered, as he placed his hands on her thighs. He stroked the smooth skin with his thumbs, then slipped his right hand between them to cup her sex. He simply held her for a moment or two, before slipping his middle finger between the lips of her pussy to rub her clit.

“James!” Olivia gasped, grabbing his wrist to hold his hand against her as her head fell back onto his shoulder. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as pleasure spread up through her body. “Please, don’t tease.”

James smiled and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. He withdrew his hand from between her thighs, then stepped away from her, and quickly removed his clothes.

As James stripped, Olivia stepped closer to the fire and knelt on the plush rug in front of the hearth. She watched him, watched the firelight dance over his skin as he moved to the end table beside the sofa and removed a small bottle of lube.

As he approached her, James opened the lube and squirted some into his palm. Olivia licked her lips as he slicked the gel down and up the length of his cock, and felt her pussy throb in anticipation. James dropped the bottle on the table, then made his way over to her, kneeling on the rug before her. 

Their mouths came together again in a hungry kiss, arms wrapping around each other, holding each other close. As they kissed, James lay back on the rug, pulling Olivia with him so that she was stretched out on top of him.

Olivia broke off the kiss, then pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. She rocked against him, rubbing her sex against his cock, then rose up and took him in hand.

Their eyes met as she slowly sank down on him, taking his cock inside her.

“Yes!”  
“Fuck!”

They moaned at the same time as their bodies joined fully.

James gazed up at his wife.

“My wife,” he whispered. 

His heart swelled, as did his cock as she clenched around him.

“My husband,” she whispered back.

They gazed at each other, then suddenly burst out laughing.

Olivia collapsed onto his chest, burying her face in his shoulder as her body shook with amusement. James wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him, his body shuddering with his own laughter.

Several moments later, she raised her head.

Their eyes sparkled with amusement and love.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She sat back up, moaning as he thrust up, pushing deeper inside her.

“Make love with me, Mrs. Bond.”

“With pleasure, Mr. Bond. With pleasure.”


	19. Chapter 19

“And he took her in his arms and kissed her under the sunlit sky, and he cared not that they stood high upon the walls in the sight of many.”  
― J.R.R. Tolkien

*

Prompt: kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s 

**~*007*~**

Olivia sat on the blanket on the beach, beneath the large umbrella, enjoying the warm breeze coming off the ocean as she watched her husband swim in the clear blue water.

She smiled and looked down at the plain gold band James had slipped on her finger just three days earlier. Her smile grew.

It really should not have made any difference, and yet… and yet, it had.

Reciting vows, exchanging rings, signing the papers.

It had made a difference.

Somehow, and Olivia could not begin to explain why, she loved James even more now. 

She hadn’t thought it possible.

But it was true.

Olivia had fallen even deeper in love with James the instant she became his wife.

Shaking her head at herself, she shrugged. “It is what it is,” she murmured, then looked up.

She watched as James emerged from the water, his wet skin glistening in the sunlight. As he walked toward her, she licked her lips; suddenly extremely grateful they were on a private beach.

Her husband was naked.

Damn, he’s a handsome man, Olivia thought, her eyes tracking over him as he reached her and dropped down onto the blanket beside her.

“Have a nice swim?” she asked him.

“Yes, I did,” he replied, stretching out on his back beside her. “Only thing better would have been you in the water with me.”

Olivia smiled. “Perhaps later. The water was a little too chilly for me.”

“I would have kept you warm,” he quipped with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She chuckled. “I have no doubt of that.” she said, reaching out to lay her hand on his chest. “I was enjoying watching you swim.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded.

“How much?” James covered her hand with his.

Their gazes locked.

“Yes,” she said slowly. “That much.”

Before James could respond, Olivia rolled toward him, her mouth descending on his. She kissed him hungrily, sliding her leg over his as her body curved into his.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back, James’ body covering hers and pressing her into the blanket, kissing her almost desperately, as if his very life depended on the taste of her lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close, returning his voracious kiss.

“I want you,” James murmured against her lips, and slipped a hand between them to push aside the gusset of her swimsuit. He slipped a finger inside her, swearing softly. “You really enjoyed it.”

Olivia chuckled, then cried out his name when he replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting deep inside her. She clutched him to her, arms and legs tightening around him, as he began to rock against her. “And I am about to really enjoy myself now.”

James grunted. “Yes, you most certainly are.”


	20. Chapter 20

“It was the kind of kiss that made  
me know that I was never so happy in my whole life.”  
― Stephen Chbosky

*

Prompt: starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

**~*007*~**

James slipped quietly into the room to find his wife just where he knew he would: standing before the large patio doors, staring out over the ocean. 

The warm breeze floating off the water stirred the soft white strands of her hair and caused the light material of her dress to swirl about her ankles.

James smiled.

She looked happy and content.

A feeling he shared.

The last eighteen months had been the absolute happiest of his life.

He and Olivia had retired from the British Secret Service. He’d asked her to marry him, and she’d accepted. And now they were married. 

He’d been in love with her from almost the moment he’d first laid eyes on her. Yes, there’d been an incredible amount of lust in those early months, but the love had been there, too. He just hadn’t realized it, or recognized it until much later, until after they had finally given in to their attraction.

His smile grew when he saw her reach a hand out behind her without turning back to look at him.

Of course, she knew he was there.

She always did.

James grinned, then crossed the room to join her. Ignoring her outstretched hand, he slipped his arms around her, and drew her back against him. A soft exhale of contentment escaped her as she laid her hands over his and nestled into his embrace.

“Happy thoughts?”

“Mmhmm.” Olivia nodded. “It’s been a good year.”

“Yes, it has,” James agreed. “Every day since we admitted how we felt about each has been good.”

“Even the times we fought?”

“Even those days.”

Olivia chuckled, and patted his hands.

“Especially the making up,” he whispered against her ear, smiling when she laughed.

Olivia tilted her head back to smile at him. “I love you, James.”

“I love you,” he replied, nuzzling her temple, then trailing his lips along her jaw to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Both moaned softly, as lips parted and tongues met, the kiss growing deeper and more passionate with each synchronous beat of their hearts.

“Happy Anniversary, Olivia,” James breathed against her lips.

“Happy Anniversary, James.”


End file.
